A Prayer for Every Year
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: 2005 Annual Christmas Story. Sue and a Secret Santa find a new way to celebrate Christmas
1. December 1

Prayer for Every Year 

_December 1st _

Sue had always loved Christmas, and this year was no different. She'd already gotten her advent calendar with the chocolates shipped from her mother and she was more than excited on the morning of December 1st to begin her chocolate-eating frenzy. What she didn't expect was the knock on the door just before she left the house, Levi alerting her to the noise. Standing there was a deliveryman, arms filled with flowers.

"Ms. Thomas?" Sue nodded numbly. He held them out.

"These are for you." In a daze, Sue carried them to the kitchen. Lucy met her there and squealed at the sight of the bouquet.

"You've got a secret admirer! Is there a card?" Sue looked. Sure enough nestled inside the flowers was a small card.

"_Christmas is all in the heart, and you are always close to mine._" Lucy jumped in excitement. Sue held up her hand, not having finished the reading.

"For the beginning of the 25 days of Christmas." Lucy looked confused. Sue smiled and shrugged, feeling her heart lift substantially. Then Lucy glanced over at the clock on the oven. She gasped and gripped Sue's arm.

"We're going to be late!" Quickly becoming two whirlwinds of activity, grabbing keys, purses and communications equipment and racing out of the apartment, both having to run back to check that the door was locked.


	2. December 2

Prayer for Every Year 

****

December 2nd 

Both Sue and Lucy had kept quiet the previous day about her gift and the anonymous sender. Instead, they'd revelled in it, allowing themselves to dream about who it could have been or who it was. Thus, when Sue walked into the bullpen to the whispering, her senses were on high alert. She found the result in the box on her desk. A bow sat in one corner giving it the festive feel of Christmas. It turned out, once she unwrapped it and opened the card –_ All of my Christmas prayers start with you_ – she found herself staring into a miniature cottage in the woods. It was an adorable little snow globe and she more than liked it. Her only upsetting part of the gift was that there was still no name attached. Of course, she couldn't expect it, especially considering this was only the second day, but the hope was still there.

"Sue? What's this all about?" Bobby asked her. Sue smiled secretively.


	3. December 3

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 3rd _  
When Sue woke up the next morning she was more than ready to get the day started. Not only did she get to eat her own chocolate, but she was also looking forward to another something from her Secret Santa. It gave her a renewed zeal to jump out of bed, giving Levi a startling wake up and skip into the bathroom for her shower. As she rinsed her hair, she realized something she'd never considered. Was she being stalked? Instantly she shook the thought off. It was just someone who knew her really well and her love of flowers – which was not common knowledge – and had seen her looking at the snow globe. Her next thoughts surprised her. If they knew of her love of flowers and the snow globe it had to be Jack, didn't it? She got out of the shower and towelled herself dry, pulling on her clothes and allowing Lucy her chance to beautify. She in turn headed to the kitchen and breakfast.

Arriving at the office, Sue found herself nervous and apprehensive. It was stupid, really, to have psyched herself into the level of excitement she was currently experiencing. As usual, her mind and heart were at war. A war that abruptly ended with the bright red ball on her desk. She found a smile blossoming on her face of its own accord. Then she noticed the other red-wrapped gift on the floor by her chair. It was addressed to Levi. It was a subtle clue. The person knew about Levi, and, it seemed, what he liked. For, when she unwrapped the gift a bone and stuffed Christmas tree fell out. Sue smiled at the gift. Her own she took her time unwrapping. It was a bear, but not just any bear. It was an FBI bear, blond with the jacket that the agents wore from time to time. She smiled, looking up to see if any one was watching. She was sure she looked like an idiot. Sure enough, the only person who could make her turn even redder was staring, amused. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and she would have lost all belief he was her admirer if it wasn't for the spark of relief in his eyes. Hope soared in her chest making her smile, if possible, even wider. Then she turned to Levi.  
"What do you think, Levi?" she asked him holding out the bear. Levi barked in happiness then turned back to his bone. Sue laughed and began on her seemingly endless paperwork.


	4. December 4

**_The song isn't mine. It's _****_Christmas is all in the Heart by Steven Curtis Chapman_********_and in my opinion a gift of something like this is better than a physical present. I know I'm plugging away here at the chapters but I'm kind of behind and I'm trying to get up to today, today. Hope you enjoyed them and they're not as forced as I feel they are._**

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 4th_  
Today there was no gift. Not a plausible I'm-spending-money-on-you gift. Instead, it was something that she felt hit a little closer to the heart. There were values that had been engrained into Sue's head since she was a little girl and they came out in everything that she did. Especially at Christmas time. She had mentioned to her co-workers that she often gave new unwrapped toys to family services around the DC area and had one year adopted a whole family and badgered people to help gather things for them. Lucy had set one up for their team this year.  
So she wasn't surprised to find the song matched what she felt about Christmas to the very letter. After all, she had always been taught Christmas was all in the heart. She looked carefully at the lyrics and, for the first time in a while, cursed her deafness. She read over the words again.  
_IN a one bedroom apartment on the humble side of town  
There stands a little Christmas tree looks a lot like Charlie Brown's  
And underneath there's one little gift for him and one little gift for her  
After six months on the new job they're still barely getting by  
So in the way of decoration there's nothing there to catch your eye  
And both of them will be the first to say we're together, we're gonna have a merry Christmas anyway_

Christmas is all in the Heart  
That's where the feeling starts and like a fire inside  
It touches every part 'cause Christmas is all in the heart  
And even if no white snow falls that's all right because  
The joy can still be found wherever you are 'cause Christmas is all  
All in the Heart

Two little blond boys with big dreams tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come  
And you'd be tearing into presents long before the break of dawn  
With mom and dad and cameras making sure we'd never forget that day  
Now I'm the one who's taking pictures in the middle of the night  
Of my own blond headed dreamers who just can't wait until daylight  
And in my sleepy eyes the spark still glows  
I guess there's just some things a kid never out grows

Christmas is all in the Heart  
That's where the feeling starts and like a fire inside  
It touches every part 'cause Christmas is all in the heart  
And even if no white snow falls that's all right because  
The joy can still be found wherever you are 'cause Christmas is all  
All in the Heart

No it's not in the snow may or may not fall  
And it's not in the gifts around the tree  
It's in the love heaven gave the night our saviour came  
And I'd say love can still be found wherever you are  
Cause Christmas is all in the heart  
And the joy can still be found wherever you are 'cause Christmas is all  
All in the heart  
It's all in the heart  
Whoever her secret Santa was, knew her well. She wasn't trained FBI for nothing. Lucy had mentioned more than once about her suspicion about a certain team leader, but every time, Sue shrugged it off, believing that in no way could it be Jack. This, however, made her re-think her denial.


	5. December 5

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 5th_  
Morning came too quickly for Sue's taste but she took the opportunity of a Sunday to relax in bed for a while longer. Her thoughts wandered as she drifted in and out of her dreamland. Cases, paperwork, Christmas… then they paused. Jack's face had floated into her mind's eye and she took a moment to admire the beauty in it.  
Levi placed a paw on the bed interrupting her thoughts. She looked up. Lucy stood there with a wrapped box.  
"It was at the door," she explained, setting the item on the edge of Sue's bed. She lifted it somewhat apprehensively and carefully worked at the wrapping paper. The box was plain and brown but its contents were anything but dull.  
"Someone's got great taste," Lucy commented, looking over Sue's shoulder at the Christmas ball in her lap. It was made of glass, one of the most fragile items Sue thought she'd ever owned. Gold netting, tied in a bow, adorned the top; the light sparkling through it created rainbows of purple and red on the white bedspread. Sue smiled.  
"So when are we going to get our tree?" she asked, sharing a smile with Lucy.  
"As soon as you get your lazy behind out of this bed!"


	6. December 6

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 6th_  
Her desk that morning held two things. Other than the gift of paperwork she also had another sealed, unlabelled, white envelope. Underneath was an ad for a book reading. The book was one from her childhood, one she would never forget as long as she lived. After all, it wasn't every day a hermit was taught compassion by a little boy. Plus, it was already set out on her coffee table at home. She grinned.  
"_The Christmas Miracle of Jonathan Toomey_," Bobby read out loud. The others all looked up and Sue blushed. Carefully opening the envelope, she withdrew two tickets to the reading and gasped. She'd seen the ad before and had yearned to go, but by the time she had a break to go and get a ticket they had been sold out. The only reason Lucy found herself going was a friend who had tickets. She'd offered Sue a chance to go instead, but Sue declined. Now she could go too!  
Thank you so much, she thought to the heavens.  
"Sue, there are two tickets here," Myles stated, looking as pompous as ever. Sue looked startled down at the tickets. Sure enough, two were there, sticking out of the envelope where she'd dropped them in surprise.  
"I for one, have already read the book," Bobby declined gracefully, "and Myles will be busy that night, won't you?" Myles looked slightly stunned, but a significant look at Tara prevented him from contradicting.  
"I've already planned a night of poinsettias," he agreed. Sue shrugged before Tara caught her attention.  
"I'd go, but I've already got plans." And Lucy was already going…  
"Jack?" Sue asked. He looked up from his diligent writing.  
"Would you like to come with me?"  
"I've never heard the story before," he stated. Sue grinned.  
"All the more reason! There's nothing better than having a story read to you," she said. At his hesitancy, she turned her puppy dog eyes to him. She didn't use them often, only when she really wanted something, and this, _this _, was something she really wanted. Within seconds, he gave in.  
"Alright, I'll go with you," he answered. She smiled and signed him a sincere thank you. His face lit up at the gesture as he signed your welcome back at her. She looked down at the date and gasped. It was that night! She jumped when she looked up, Jack leaning over the front of her desk.  
"Should I pick you up?" he signed. He'd been working extra hard to learn sign language for her, loving the intimacy and privacy it provided them. She nodded with a grateful smile.  
"Shall we do dinner before we go?" He agreed with a nod of his head before telling her he'd pick her up a six and going back to his paperwork. Sue sat down, taking a careful look at the substantial pile of papers, but feeling lighter than she had in a while.

True to his word, Jack picked her up at six and they headed to their favourite Italian restaurant before the show. Dinner was easy for them as it was nothing different than the other times they'd managed to share a pizza. Sometimes it baffled her that, out of the number of times she and Jack had come to this restaurant, their servers didn't know their orders by heart. They kept the conversation light over the meal and left in happy spirits. They found Lucy near the middle of the seating with two seats saved on one side. She greeted them enthusiastically as they took their seats. Soon, the reader stood up to the podium, inviting all of the children closer to see the pictures. Then he began,  
"The village children called him Mr Gloomy. But, in fact, his name was Toomey, Mr Jonathan Toomey…"

"…And that day in the churchyard the village children saw Jonathan throw back his head, showing his eyes as clear as an August sky, and laugh. No one ever called him Mr. Gloomy again." Sue snuggled closer to Jack as she applauded the reader. At some point during the story, his arm had found its way over her shoulders and she was reluctant to have him remove it. When he did, to stand with the rest and applaud not only the story but also the reader, she held in a disappointed sigh. He did, however, take her hand on the way out. He walked her to her door, stopping her before she entered. Making sure she could see him he said,  
"Christmas is all in the heart." Then tapping her nose and kissing her cheek, he was gone. She blushed and turned into the apartment, pausing as she turned down her bed.  
She knew who was sending her the gifts for the 25 days of Christmas!

**_The story is A Christmas Miracle for Jonathan Toomey by Susan Wojciechowski. I suggest if you can find it to read it. It is really an awesome story that will touch every heart _****_  
_****_When I go to my favourite restaurants, the ones where I'm there like, once a week, they all know my order. Its nice and hassle free!_**


	7. December 7

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 7th_  
She walked into the bullpen the next morning and grinned at the surprise waiting on her desk. She also grinned at the surprised look on Jack's face. She and Lucy had conspired the night before after Sue put together the subtle clues to determine that Jack was indeed her Secret Santa. That was what led to Jack's surprised look. She'd talked Lucy into heading into work early to drop off on Jack's desk a copy of _A Christmas Miracle for Jonathan Toomey_, the same book that they'd heard a reading of last night. The note she included with it was probably the cause of his astonishment. It was a note that was simple in nature but direct in content.  
_Dear Secret Santa,  
Thank you very much for the gifts you have lavished upon me this past week. Now, I would like to give something back to you. I hope you enjoy reading!  
Love,  
Sue_  
She grinned at him and noticed him shake his head, then motion for her to open her own long rectangular box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, its only charm what looked like a golden retriever. She smiled widely, showing the charm quickly to Levi before signing her thanks to Jack. She watched him blush slightly and resisted the urge to laugh at his obvious discomfort. Instead, she awarded him with a blinding smile and got down to her work. After all, their new case wasn't going to solve itself!


	8. December 8

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 8th _  
Jack pulled Sue into a conference room almost as soon as she'd gotten to the bullpen. Part of her was slightly apprehensive at his sudden need for privacy but another part of her was giddy with happiness. Once they were in, the door firmly closed, he handed her a Christmas bag.  
"I wasn't expecting you to find out this soon," he confessed to her. She grinned.  
"I am FBI," she replied, cheekily, carefully removing the paper. Inside was another bear, though this one was much different than the previous one. Where the FBI bear was great for cuddles in front of a good chick flick, this bear was one small enough to sit on her mantle piece. It was a TY Beanie Baby, she realized belatedly and let it sit in the palm of her hand.  
"He's adorable, Jack, thank you." He grinned back at her, pulling from behind his back a cardboard item, looking much like her chocolate advent calendar.  
"My mom found this and sent it to me. I wasn't going to use it, because it's meant for two people but each chocolate has a picture. I was wondering if you'd like to share the pictures with me?" Her face lit up in a grin that made his day seem that much brighter.  
"Of course I would!" she exclaimed kissing his cheek and bounding out of the room to show Lucy their new addition to the decorations. Jack stood there for a few more minutes, his mind still trying to process the events that had just occurred. Then he smiled, raising a hand to his cheek and grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

**_The cute couples advent calendar isn't my idea. Its actually from one of my favourite JAG stories, the title of which I cannot remember at the moment. But I am not taking credit for coming up with the idea, I didn't, but I am twisting it a bit to fit my own ideas._**


	9. December 9

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 9th_  
That morning Jack showed Sue the next picture in the calendar. It was a small picture of a holly garland.  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
"I would say its for decorating," she answered suddenly downcast. When he asked her about it she shrugged.  
"Lucy and I have already decorated."  
"I haven't." Her head snapped up and her gaze shone with childish happiness. It spawned a reflective smile on his face.  
"Tonight, after work?" She nodded and smiled wider. Her Blackberry shook against her hip. She jumped and pulled it out returning to the reality of the FBI

She showed up after work that night with a bag of her own additions to the decorating. He grinned and let her in, showing her to his living room where an evergreen tree stood with lights already strung. Jack left her to browse and take stock while he made coffee for them both.  
"My mom usually helps clean and decorate, but she's not coming until next week. Imagine her surprise when this is already decorated!" he exclaimed. She smiled, though it was somewhat forced.  
"I don't mean to take your time away," she said, hoping her sense of disappointment was hidden.  
"Honestly, Sue, I'd rather be here, decorating wit you. I love my mother dearly, really I do, but if I hear her ask one more time about my love life..." Sue laughed.  
"My parents can be the same way," she agreed.  
"Where did you want to start?" he asked, quickly changing subject. She went more than willingly.  
"I'll get out and organize the stuff for the tree if you'll build a fire. Things are always much cozier that way." As usual, she was right. It gave a much warmer feel to the room and a more cheerful atmosphere as they hung the balls and other miscellaneous ornaments. At some point during their time it had started to snow, the wind buffeting the flakes around in cyclones. They remained blissfully unaware, content to decorate as long as they were together. When they were finished, they flopped back ont the couch to relax.  
"It's missing something," Jack remarked, gazing at the tree. Sue jumped up and withdrew from her bag the last thing, a box, wrapped in candy canes and Christmas trees. A red ribbon was tied around the box and the edges were curled to perfection. Sue set it under the tree.  
"That's better," Jack agreed to her unasked question as she stood back and met his eyes. Then she turned back to admire her handiwork. He found himself behind her as she admired the tree. Partly of his own violation and partly because it seemed wrong to leave her by herself, her arms wrapped around her waist, he covered her arms with his and pulled her back against him slightly.  
And the fire crackled, the snow fell outside, creating a picturesque quality like that of a Christmas card. Any passerby would have thought more of the coworkers just standing and gazing at the decorations.  
And they would have been right.


	10. December 10

**_This one_** **_feels weird cuz there's no dialogue... hope you don't mind too much. Try to picture this happening in your head, that's the amusing part. _****_  
_**  
**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 10th_  
To say Jack and Sue were excited about Friday would be an understatement. It seemed that crime was taking a weekend off and, because both had completely finished their paperwork they were allowed to head home early. It was a good thing too. The next picture had been that of a gingerbread man. Jack had suggested an old family gingerbread recipe, something Sue was more than happy to try.  
Which brought them to their current positions, half covered in flour with little gingerbread to Sue's left on a cookie sheet and the bowl, still half full of batter, on Jack's right. In front of them was some of the batter rolled flat. Jack had found all of his cookie cutters – stars, trees, bells and of course, the gingerbread men – and they were trying to get as many cookies out of them as possible. Once they had gotten as many cuts out of the dough as possible, Sue gathered it up, rolling it back into a ball and reaching across Jack to grab some more from the bowl. Jack, meanwhile, reached to the edge of the counter, withdrawing a handful of flour from the bag.  
However, it didn't end up on the counter.  
What possessed him to throw it at Sue – who was thankfully wearing an apron – he would never be able to figure out. The look of surprise was priceless. She turned slowly to face him, her jaw dropped. He was grinning from ear to ear. Her jaw slowly returned to its normal position and she gave him a saccharine sweet smile. He knew he was in trouble and he tried, as an FBI agent, to stay on his toes but she caught him by surprise when she dumped the end of the flour bag on him. She laughed and he found himself laughing with her. He scooped some off the floor and threw it at her spawning a fight of the ingredients. Then Sue took a sniff and gasped, rushing to the oven and pulling out the slightly charred cookies. They exchanged sheepish looks.  
In the end both were completely covered with flour, smelling burnt cookies and having the time of their lives.


	11. December 11

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 11th_  
Saturday dawned bright and clear, sun shining down on the blanket of white across Washington DC. It was luck – or coincidence – that the next picture was that of a snowman. Levi was just as anxious as Sue to romp and play in the snow to the point where he scampered out the door when Sue opened it for Jack. Both laughed when Levi wasted no time, jumping into a pile at the end of the apartment's walk.  
They took their time, strolling to the park, and goofed around with Levi before getting started on their snowman. Jack began on the biggest snowball, Sue the middle, but when her back was turned, Jack couldn't resist packing a small snowball of his own and throwing it at her. He discovered he still had perfect aim when it hit her in the back. She jumped and turned, glaring playfully at him as he grinned unrepentantly.  
"You've messed with the wrong woman, Jack Hudson!" And so it began. The snowballs for the snowman were left unattended as they bombarded each other with smaller balls of the white flakes. Sue was good, but Jack had better experience in the manoeuvres and dodged most of her projectiles. She on the other hand, the under dog, caught many a cold ball on some part of her body. They laughed hysterically as they fought, skipping around snowballs and trees, Levi not far off their heels.  
Jack finally caught her, gripping her tightly around the waist and spinning her. He then proceeded to drop her into a snowdrift. She squealed as she dropped and glared at him when she landed. He held out his hand and she took it, giving it a good yank when he wasn't expecting it and pulling him down with her. He scowled playfully.  
"Now look at what you've gone and done! Now we're both wet and we'll have to get back and make hot chocolate and warm up!" he exclaimed, trying in vain to keep the smile off of his face. Sue looked unrepentant, much like him when he'd instigated the whole thing by throwing the first snowball. They lay there for a few moments, looking up at the clear sky and catching their breath. It was that moment Levi decided to join them.  
"We never did finish that snowman," he told her as they stood, Sue firmly leashing Levi. She cocked her head to the side, considering.  
"Well, we'll have to finish it some other time then, won't we?" He smiled at her as they headed back to her place.

Jack, Sue decided, made the very best hot chocolate. It was a childhood weakness of hers that had never gone away. As a skater, there was many a time where she would beg her mother for hot chocolate after two hours of skating. She'd had many different hot chocolates, but none she found as good as this. They sat on the couch, snuggled under the blanket that Lucy and Sue kept there and had Rudolph in the background on the TV. They were silent. Jack, who was substantially dryer and therefore warmer than Sue, could feel her shivering against him. Part of him regretted dousing her in snow but she had been a willing participant and said such when he apologized.  
"Freezing is worth the fun," she said with a grin. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her and making an excuse of sharing body heat. Her next words surprised him.  
"You don't need an excuse to hold me." To stop the awkward moment before it started he smiled down at her, a soft smile that held more than just understanding and more than just a touch of caring.  
"That's nice to know."


	12. December 12

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 12th_  
Sue was surprised when Jack did not show her or mention to her what the picture had been on the calendar and even more surprised when he presented her with a box. There was no card, no explanation as to why he was giving it to her. Just a serene, content smile. His only instruction:  
"Don't open it here."  
She puzzled about it all morning until Lucy and Tara mentioned lunch and invited Sue along. She agreed wholeheartedly, hungry and curious as to what the box held. After all, he'd told her she couldn't open it in the bullpen, he said nothing about lunch with her friends.  
Both women pounced on her when they entered the café and were seated.  
"What was the box about?" Lucy asked, only leaving enough time for the maitre d' to leave before pelting her colleague with questions of their leader's suspicious actions. Sue pulled the box out of her purse.  
"He told me I couldn't open it at the office," she told them as she lifted the lid. She gasped at the small pendant. A green Christmas tree stared back at her, little red dots as the balls of decoration and silver lines for garlands. It took her a minute to relate it and she smiled. It wasn't meant as a pendant but as a charm to add to her bracelet from one of Jack's earlier gifts. Lucy squealed in delight.  
"Girl, this has been a long time coming!" she exclaimed, grabbing Tara's arm in excitement. Tara laughed at Lucy's childish antics and the focused on Sue.  
"This is new. Usually we have a policy that no presents are bought for the team at Christmas," she said. Sue blushed and Lucy rolled her eyes.  
"Of course, every year, Bobby, Tara, Jack and I have disregarded that rule." That made Sue laugh and she carefully replaced the box in her purse, vowing to get the charm attached to her bracelet as soon as she could.  
"So Sue, tell me about this new development with Jack."  
"It starts with the flowers…"


	13. December 13

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 13th_  
He did show her the next picture, that of a sleigh, and her face lit up immediately. She had always wanted a sleigh ride! Jack smiled at her after she voiced the particular emotion and explained to her the situation.  
He had already asked Garrett for the afternoon off to go visit a friend just north of Washington that gave sleigh rides to families. He was making an exception for his old friend and this 'special lady' that was coming along with him. Garrett had agreed because things were slow at the moment.  
"Terrorists are all out visiting family," Garrett had joked.  
Sue, on impulse, had hugged him right in the middle of the bullpen, then, skipped to her desk to keep herself busy for the morning.

She was more than excited by the time Jack called to her and told her it was time for them to get going. She all but sprinted out of the bullpen and downstairs to Jack's car, already having discussed with him that he would be driving. She enjoyed the countryside as they drove along, smiling like a child in a candy store told to buy whatever she wanted. They talked of small things on the way over, bantering about who started which fights over the last two months including the flour fight in his kitchen and the snowball fight in the park. In the end they both agreed that they would settle it some other time. They arrived an hour later and drove into the embodiment of country cottage. Sue grinned as she exited the car and wandered up the front steps, only slightly behind Jack, Levi right on her heels.  
"Jack, old buddy!" That was when Sue lost the conversation. It wasn't because of any terrible fate, just that Jack and his friend turned away from her. She contented herself with Levi, having pulled his Christmas tree out of her pocket, was wrestling it through the snow. She was so focused on getting Levi to let the toy go, she jumped when Jack put a hand on her shoulder. Giving the tree one last good yank – stumbling backwards slightly into Jack's outstretched arms when Levi decided to just let it go – Jack introduced her to his friend, Paul.  
"Now, I hear someone wants a sleigh ride," he said, his voice remarkably like that of a Santa in a mall asking the kids what they wanted for Christmas. Sue only laughed and agreed, linking her arm with Paul's for the walk to the stables. She was concentrated on Paul's mouth – he was rattling off things about sleighs and horses – and missed the jealousy that flashed over Jack's face. However, that look quickly faded when she paused and disentangled her arm from his friends.  
"Well? Aren't you coming?" she asked sweetly, holding out her hand. He nodded, declining her hand for a more intimate position of his against the small of her back. This time, Jack didn't miss the jealousy in Paul's eyes. Nevertheless, both men put aside their new differences in favour of the only woman and her desire for her first sleigh ride.  
To Sue, it was everything she could have dreamed. The horses were big and brown, covered in bells and the sleigh was a bright red. She and Jack were cozy under the blanket, his arm around her, keeping her close. His other hand was palm up in her lap and when her hands weren't flying in excitement, she had one in his or cradled it in both of her own.  
"You know what would make this absolutely perfect?" she asked suddenly, turning to face Jack. He smiled at her exuberance.  
"What?"  
"Snow. This would be absolutely perfect if it started to snow right now." His smile grew to a grin as a white flake settled itself on her nose just as she finished speaking. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up into the few flakes that were falling.  
"How did you do that?" she asked, only half joking.  
"It was your wish," he responded, still grinning. She hit his chest lightly before snuggling on hand back into his. Then she did something that surprised him. Her free hand wrapped around his that was nestled comfortably on her hip. She settled comfortably against him, just enjoying the feeling.  
He squeezed her hand in her lap after a moment. She looked up at him, all innocent. Or she would have been if it hadn't been for the sparkle in her eye. He withdrew his hand from hers and tilted her chin up slightly. She went willingly, her eyes darting from his brown orbs to his lips. Time seemed to stand still as they looked into each other's eyes and moved in slow motion as his lips descended on hers.  
At that moment, all was perfect in the world.


	14. December 14

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 14th_  
A pair of skates sat on her desk the next morning and an apology for not being in the office. Jack had been called out to interviews for a new case and had left strict instructions that she wasn't to get involved. For once, she didn't call him to argue with him. Instead she shrugged, content to puzzle, for now, over the skates.  
Jack returned at noon, looking a little worse for wear and she was immediately worried. He smiled at her though, and with a few small signs told him they were still on for skating and it was just a bunch of trying interviews. Her smile brightened him considerably and, making their excuses to the rest of the team, headed out.  
He didn't tell her where they were skating, so, she was forced to ride in the car with him. Of course, she didn't mind much. He took her hand as soon as they were away from the security cameras of the office and she squeezed it in response, a smile flitting over her face. They stopped at a small rink where few people were skating in pairs and Sue got out, reluctantly.  
"You okay?" he asked her, extremely concerned. She nodded, though hesitantly. He prodded a little more.  
"I haven't been skating in a long time," she finally broke down and told him. She then proceeded to describe a rather nasty fall she'd had. He smiled sympatheytically.  
"I'll be right beside you the whole time. I won't let you fall." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and tapped her nose before beginning to walk towards the rink. She stood there for a few moments. Levi tugging on the leash slightly, brought her back and she noticed how far ahead Jack was. She followed quickly.  
He rented skates - she brought the ones from her desk - and they tied them on, Sue making quicker work of it than Jack. They headed out onto the basically empty rink and skated a few laps before everyone started to leave. When they were the only two left on the rink, Jack asked her to show her some of the things she did when she was little. She blushed.  
"I don't know if I could do it," she said. He kept encouraging her to try and try. Finally, she pulled herself together and made a jump. The look on his face when she landed it perfectly was priceless. He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her around. Then, when he put her down, pulled her close and kissed her. It was the most natural thing for either of them. When they pulled away, Sue kept her eyes closed, at least until Jack tapped her nose to get her attention.  
"I think I'm falling in love with you," he told her. She smiled, a smile that lit up his world.  
"Good. I'd hate to be the only one."


	15. December 15

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 15th_  
Jack always knew Sue had a big heart, but he didn't realize how far it stretched. Not until he saw it for himself in the next picture. It was a present, but she had a different idea than exchanging gifts. The church she attended ran a toy drive for children in foster homes and needed people to help wrap. Originally, he was apprehensive, but she explained to him about the children and how a lot of them didn't have anything. Of course, it wasn't that, but the puppy dog eyes that got him.  
So here he was, of course beside Sue, wrapping gifts with an elderly couple. That wasn't the part that was nerve-wracking though. The elderly couple kept asking questions since they knew Sue well.  
"So how long have you been dating?" Mrs. Frumble asked them. Jack saw Sue blush.  
"A while now." In part, it was true. They'd been spending more and more time together since the Callahan and Merced case. The elderly woman nodded with a smile and continued to wrap, taking a piece of tape from her husband.  
"Any future plans?" Jack almost rolled his eyes. This grilling was getting ridiculous! He signed his frustration to Sue who smiled and excused them both. They wandered upstairs as Sue gave him the two-cent tour of the church and then did something impulsive. She pulled him into a corner and kissed him, hard. When they finally pulled away for breath he smiled.  
"I think I can go face the Frumbles again if that's what I'm going to get for putting up with them," he quipped. She smiled coyly and started to head back.  
"We do have more gifts to wrap," she responded over her shoulder.

Which led them to their current position just to the side of the apartment door at midnight on a work night. He had her pushed against the wall, his lips on her demandingly. When they pulled away for air he gasped.  
"I'd wanted to take this slow because I don't think either of us know where this is going but you're making it very difficult." She agreed with a simple nod of her head before capturing his lips again. Finally, they tore themselves away, Jack leaning against the opposite wall to keep his distance, something that they'd both agreed on.  
"Thanks for coming tonight," she signed. He grinned at her, proud of himself for understanding what she was trying to say.  
"Anytime," he responded, breaking their rule of difference to kiss her goodnight, a kiss that got out of control quickly. It took a lot of willpower on both parts to separate and for Sue to go into her apartment and close the door.  
"Goodnight, Jack," she whispered, leaning against the wood.


	16. December 16

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 16th_  
Sue was currently in the throws of an absolutely terrible day. Jack had not been in the bullpen when she'd walked in and a call on her Blackberry twenty minutes later explained why. He was off doing what FBI agents did, interviewing people and chasing down bad guys.  
However, that meant that she hadn't seen the calendar for the day.  
Nor had she when it was time to head home. All they'd gotten were a few calls from Bobby to say they were still alive and everything was okay. She wanted to hug Bobby for having the presence of mind to do and kill Jack for not doing it. However, most of her mind was practical and knew how focused he got when he got into the job.  
Lucy tried to comfort her when she got home, but as hard as she tried it wouldn't work. Sue seemed to be content to wallow in her misery. Lucy felt bad to leave her alone – she had a date to go on – but Sue insisted she go.  
It wasn't five minutes after Lucy had left when there was a knock on the door. Sue got up reluctantly, dressed in her pyjamas, and answered it, Levi ahead of her. To her surprise, Jack was there, holding a bag. Pulling one of the items out of the bag, he offered her a movie How the Grinch Stole Christmas. She smiled and let him in. He made his way straight to the kitchen and withdrew the rest of the contents. Hot chocolate came out of the bag and she resisted the urge to laugh, keeping her face impassive.  
"Sue…" he began, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her away from the counter. Her lips twitched and he took that as a sign that there was a chance of him being forgiven.  
"I caught Lucy leaving on her date and she told me how down you were today. I just want you to know that I didn't forget about the calendar. In fact, today's picture of a steaming mug fits perfectly with hot chocolate and a movie. What do you think?" Sue grinned. She was glad to have him here and, upon seeing him in the doorway, her anger evaporated.  
It took them minutes to get the hot chocolate ready and to be curled up together on the couch. She was stretched out across the sofa, her head resting on Jack's chest as he stretched out across the footrest. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep from the day's stresses of casework for Jack and worrying for Sue.


	17. December 17

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 17th_  
Sue woke up and stretched against the warmth at her back. It took her a few minutes to realize that it was Jack. Originally ready to bolt, she changed her mind when she found his arm draped possessively around her. Levi's lick, however, alerted her to Lucy's presence in the doorway. Sue, instead of bolting upright and risking waking the man at her back, turned away and buried her face in Jack's chest. He stirred and she stiffened, hoping upon hope not to wake him up. His hand tightened around her waist and she felt his chest move with a fluttering breath. She closed her eyes and burrowed closer, feigning sleep for Jack's benefit. She felt him laugh at something Lucy must have said and looked up at him very disgruntled. He smiled disarmingly at her.  
She finally turned over and faced Lucy having gathered her courage to face her tactless roommate. All Lucy did was grin and move into the bathroom, going for her morning shower. Sue groaned and turned back into his chest. Jack laughed, Sue feeling it in his rising and falling pillow. He lifted her chin and smiled.  
"I should go. I didn't expect to fall asleep and I don't have clothes for today." She nodded and moved slightly, feeling a twinge in her neck and back. She kept herself from hissing or crying out or moaning at the pain. She smiled up at him as she fell back on the couch. He took the opportunity of Lucy in the shower to kiss her goodbye.

Her neck and back weren't feeling any better when she walked into the bullpen to another box on her desk. Jack was out again, with Bobby, Myles, D, and Tara but he'd left her today's present. It was the same as the one of the Christmas tree. She pulled open the box and smiled at the small bell that was inside. Then her phone rang and she turned back to work.

Lucy was more than worried when Sue dropped her stuff in the front hall then proceeded straight to her bedroom where she dropped to the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	18. December 18

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 18th_

To say Sue felt like a train wreck the next morning would have been an understatement. She was lucky that Lucy was a heavy sleeper because otherwise she was sure she'd be in for one hell of an interrogation when she came out of the bathroom about the fourth trip. Now she shivered in bed, curled up under every blanket she could find. She'd taken painkillers and flu medication to attempt to get rid of her nausea. She smelt Lucy's morning breakfast of eggs and found herself bent over the side of the bed dry heaving into the bucket by her side. Levi barked, and Lucy came running. She was by Sue's side in an instant, feeling her forehead and just generally fretting.

"Sue, you can't go in today!" she exclaimed utterly worried. Sue curled further into her pillow and away from the harsh light that came through the open window, not responding. Lucy tapped her shoulder and she reluctantly turned back.

"Do you want anything?" she signed. Sue shook her head slightly, that action in itself causing her head to swim and her vision to fog.

"You have to eat something, Sue. Soup? I can run out and get some Popsicles if you want." Sue shook her head again. Lucy sighed and squeezed her hand slightly.

"Okay, I've got to get going to work but I'll talk to Garrett for you and get you a sick day. I don't want you to move if you don't have to. Of course, that excludes bathroom runs and kitchen runs for light things. I'll talk to Mrs. Carles next door and see if she has any Popsicles for her kids. Maybe she'll let you have some?" Then Lucy was gone, leaving Sue with Levi and her muddled brain. When she came back, she was also carrying a stack of old magazines. When Sue questioned her, Lucy shrugged.

"She had some extras. I figured you could use them." Sue smiled as Lucy went off to work.

Two and a half hours later – she realized she'd been clock watching – there was a knock on the door. She pulled her aching body out of bed and slowly made her way to the door, yelling to the person on the other side that she'd be right there. Tiredly she opened the door and they day got a little brighter.

On the other side of the threshold was the one and only Jack Hudson.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, concern more than evident. She smiled weekly and wordlessly allowed him into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Lucy says it's the flu," Sue said, wandering to the couch and plopping down unceremoniously onto the couch. Jack sat on the edge by her hip and reached out to feel her forehead.

"You are a bit warm," he conceded. She smiled slightly.

"I'm freezing." He grinned at her and stood, putting his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifting her into his arms. Realizing how much effort it was going to take to protest, she curled into him and let him carry her to her bedroom. He deposited her gently on her bed and tucked her in tightly.

"I told Garrett I was coming to take care of you. As your training agent –"

"And all that jazz," she finished drowsily, falling back against the pillows and promptly falling asleep.

Jack shook her awake hours later presenting her with a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"It's not homemade but it'll have to do," he told her, sitting by her side. She tentatively took the spoon and, upon smelling it and not dry heaving the nothing she had in her stomach, polished off the whole bowl.

"Some one was hungry," he commented.

"I didn't eat last night. I came home and collapsed on my bed. The next thing I know, I woke up and had to run to the bathroom," she explained, substantially more awake than she had been a long time before. He was immediately concerned.

"Sue…" She waved her hand, replacing her spoon in the bowl.

"It's in the past, Jack and I don't do it on a regular basis," she assured him. "I was just really tired last night." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Lucy's back, so I'll get going, but I didn't get to give you today's calendar prize," she smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay," she told him. "I have just spent the day in bed." He shook his head and pulled from behind him a box. She blushed as she took it from him and shook her head.

"You didn't have to," she told him, putting down the box and signing the words. She smiled as she opened the box, pulling out a bracelet of bells. She gasped, the movement churning her stomach and making her gag. She heroically threw up as little as she could, wanted to keep down the soup that Jack had made for her and wanting to keep something in her stomach. Jack rubbed her back and held back her hair as she heaved, murmuring in her ear as he did. She calmed down after a few moments and looked quite rumpled.

"You okay?" She nodded reluctantly.

"I was trying to save some for my stomach," she explained.

"There's more in the fridge. Lucy can heat it up for you if you'd like," he told her.

_But it's not from you,_ she thought, resisting the urge to say it out loud. She almost laughed at herself and her sudden dependence on him. Lucy interrupted their moment, coming in to check on her roommate and best friend. Giving her one last kiss on her forehead and telling her he hoped she got better soon, he left the girls to their gossiping.


	19. December 19

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 19th_

She was surprised when Jack invited her over for dinner that night without showing her any of the calendar. She did like his consideration to not ask her in front of every one else. Besides Lucy, who caught them snuggled together comfortably on the couch, she didn't want any one to know about their relationship just yet. He gave her a ride to his house, both not really taking into consideration the next day and the drive to work. He had everything set out for a light diner, going light on the heavy foods. Together they prepared chicken and a salad and Sng the salad deftly as he took the chicken out of the oven. Together they set the table and sat down to a rather domestic dinner.

"I could get used to this," Jack said suddenly. Sue smiled and nodded.

"So could I. This was all domestic and fun. Sharing the day while making dinner… eating dinner together…" she agreed willingly.


	20. December 20

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 20th_

They'd fallen asleep after dinner together in bed, his arm wrapped around her waist possessively and her hands curled around his shirt. When Sue woke the next morning she stretched languorously against Jack and grinned, remembering fondly the night's events. The ring he gave her was simple, a beautiful small diamond bordered by two smaller rubies. She loved it to bits not only because of what it looked like but also what it represented. It represented his love and devotion and her reciprocation of those emotions. They drove into work together both laughing and joking as they entered the bullpen. It was the least they could do with the case, which was apparently taking a toll on Jack. The eyebrows went up as they entered, Sue laughing happily at something Jack had just said. Neither said anything, however, at least to their coworkers. Work went about as normal until around lunchtime when Tara stood up happily presenting her news on the case. She handed out papers to all of the team, Sue instinctively taking the page with her left hand. Bobby stopped Tara before she got too far into it.

"My goodness Sheila! Is that a nice rock or what?" Sue blushed and shrugged. However, the damage was done. The case was forgotten for a second as the fussing over Sue's ring began. She gave no information, knowing as well as the rest that if she mentioned Jack they could be in more trouble than either of them wanted. They at least wanted to be the ones to tell Garrett rather than the scuttlebutt. Which was why part of her was more than excited to see Ted Garrett walk through the bullpen doors looking for an update on their case. He walked right into the interrogation of Sue Thomas.

"What is all of this commotion?" he asked. Sue grinned shyly as they all pulled back except Lucy, who held up Sue's hand in triumph. Garrett's eyebrows rose.

"Engaged, Thomas?" Sue nodded, her cheeks reddening.

"Who's ring?" he asked without preamble. Instantly, reflexively, her eyes darted to Jack who came to stand beside her. His arm wrapped possessively around her waist.

"Mine, sir." He swallowed reflexively as Garrett eyed them carefully.

"Keep personal out of professional," he said. "Now about this case…"


	21. December 21

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 21st_

She enjoyed waking up in Jack's arms and was going to miss it if she had to start sleeping back in her own bed. She knew she should, after all, it wasn't all that fair to Lucy, but that would mean giving up her nights with her fiancée. She had totally attached herself quickly and part of her was worried.

"Sue?" Lucy questioned, setting a hand on her arm. The best friends were out to lunch, happy for a chance to chat.

"Are you sure you're okay with me moving out?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this for as long as I can remember. You and Jack? You've loved each other from day one!" Sue blushed and Lucy laughed.

"This is the greatest present I could have asked for, Sue. And I'll bet the rest of the team thinks so too."

The surprise that greeted Sue when she got home was unlike she had ever had before. The living room of Jack's house was dark, only a few candles in the room providing the light she needed to move around. Jack was nowhere to be found, though she knew he was around somewhere. He had not only left the office before her but she'd told him she had a few errands to run before she came home. One of them included dropping Jack's present off at what was now Lucy's house. She looked around for Jack, calling out his name. Two arms wrapped around her waist as the room was lit with…

"Houses?" The confusion in Sue's voice was palpable and Jack spun her to face him.

"It's our own village," he explained to her, dropping his mouth to hers. She broke the kiss first, wanting to look at her newest Christmas addition.

"Jack, this is amazing! A general store? And a skating rink? How did you do this?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears. He shrugged.

"People owed me a few favours."

"How did you know? I mean, Lucy was the only one that knew about my childhood village and I made her swear not to tell…"

"You'd be surprised at what I can get out of Lucy," he told her with a grin. Sue rolled her eyes, blinking taking the tears down her cheeks. He looked down at her, worried.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" he asked, wiping them off her cheeks as they fell. She smiled through her tears.

"You've made this Christmas so perfect for me," she whispered. "I couldn't have asked for anything better, Jack, and I don't know how to thank you." He shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me, honey. I wanted to do this for you," he told her, hugging her to him. After a moment she loosened his arms slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, standing on tiptoe and sealing her lips over his. He responded in kind, sliding his mouth against hers, asking for entrance to her mouth with a probing tongue. She granted it immediately and his arms wrapped tighter around her waist. Hers wound comfortably around his neck. He pulled away from her mouth only to start walking her backwards towards his bedroom. Her fingers worked on the buttons of his dress shirt as he walked her backwards. He stopped her hands as they reached the last couple of buttons. They'd reached the bed by this point and her knees brushed up against the edge.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to her. The smile he gave her was answer enough. Tipping her back on the bed he climbed in beside her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her passionately and he proceeded to show her just how much.


	22. December 22

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 22nd_

Sue woke up the next morning cuddled protectively in Jack's embrace. He could tell by his even breathing that he was still asleep and took the time to wallow in the night's events. He'd been a sweetheart, more worried about her than about him

And that had only been last night.

Now that she had the chance, she looked back on their years together with the FBI. Like any dancing couple, they had their moments of romance and of awkwardness, but she looked back on them like battle scars. Their kiss at Callahan and Merced had been a huge catalyst to the point where she knew he was walking on eggshells around her. Of course, so was she. Neither of them at that point was willing to risk everything for their relationship.

Oh, how things had changed.

The feeling of an irregular breath tore her from her musings and she turned herself over in his arms.

"Good morning, sunshine," she quipped as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her languorously. She smiled into the kiss and sighed happily as he pulled away. He licked his lips.

"Now that's a good morning," he said, collapsing on the pillows beside her. She stretched against him. His hands tightened on her waist and she gasped.

"Unless you want a replay of last night, I'd move away before I do something that might make us both late for work." She grinned and moved herself out of bed, wincing slightly at the unused muscles. A concerned hand settled on her back and she smiled over her shoulder, assuring him it was nothing. Then standing she moved into the bathroom for a shower.

The shower allowed her time to once again get lost within her thoughts. She loved him to death, beyond anything she could remember feeling. True, she loved Bobby, Myles and D but they were like older brothers, always looking out for her and making sure she kept out of trouble. Jack was more than a brother. While he looked out for her and protected her like Bobby and the others, he also cared for her and made sure she was always okay with what they were doing. However, it was the little things he did that showed her, and that wasn't even to mention that chivalry wasn't dead yet. He not only held doors for her and guided her through crowds but he remembered things, what she liked and didn't like, even to the detail of how she took her coffee. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts that she'd missed seeing the opening of the shower door. Thus, she jumped when Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun her to face him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" It was the second time he'd caught her lost in her thoughts. She nodded empathetically.

"Perfect," she assured him.

"Breakfast is ready when you decide you want to get out of the shower," he teased and she smiled. Kissing her softly he pulled her out of the shower, turning off the taps as she dried herself.

"Give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll be out," she promised. He nodded and casting one more worried glance back he left to finish up breakfast.

But she was true to her word and entered the kitchen five minutes later. He set in front of her a healthy portion of eggs and bacon. They ate breakfast in companionable silence, both content to enjoy each other's company. Their only conversation was how they were getting to work and Sue would have none of them driving separately. They had to go together.

She couldn't concentrate all day. Her mind was always somewhere else and Tara and Lucy were worried. Jack had once again been adamant about leaving Sue behind for their latest escapade and assigned Myles and Bobby to look around in a suspect's house while he took Tara to talk to the victim's employer. D was on vacation with his family. When Lucy asked her for the eighth time what was wrong, she realized that it was compromising her work. She rolled her eyes at herself at the same time she rolled her aching shoulders. Lucy pulled her chair up beside her and took Sue's hands in hers.

"Listen, Sue Thomas. First, I have absolutely no problem with you moving in with Jack. It would be selfish of me if I did. Secondly, I'm sure Garrett is looking for a loophole to keep you both on the team. You are an invaluable member of the FBI and of this team, it would be stupid for him to break us up. Thirdly, lastly, and most importantly, Sue, Jack loves you and always have. You want this as much as every one else in this office does if not more. Your insecurities have no base, hon, and they're useless." Sue smiled. How Lucy was able to sum up everything she was worried about in one breath, she would never understand. It proved just how well they knew each other. She thanked Lucy and turned back to an unfinished report.

Jack came home later than she did that night and found Sue lying on the couch. He was at her side in an instant, taking her hand to let her know he was there. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned.

"I'm okay, I promise," she assured him. The worry didn't leave his eyes, though his face softened.

"Lucy told me you were sore today," he said, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"It's probably nothing more than the kinks from typing all day," she told him. He nodded and pulled her up into a sitting position. He climbed behind her, lifting her and setting her in his lap. He dug his fingers into her shoulders and heard her moan appreciatively. He continued down her back, thumbs digging into either side of her spine working out the day's knots. She arched her back when he found stubborn ones and relaxed when he worked them out of her muscles. He worked his way down to the small of her back, just above her rear and her head lolled to the side, providing him with the beautiful expanse of white skin at her neck. He leaned forward, placing butterfly kisses on the skin, nibbling at the joint at her neck and shoulder. She slackened in his arms and moaned loudly as his massage turned to soft caresses of the skin at the top of her pants.

"Jack, God!" He worked his hands around to her front and pulled her back against him. She relaxed easily against him, eyes closed and body stress-free. He hugged her close. Suddenly she turned on his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs.

"So, honey, how was your day?" she asked with a grin. He laughed and hugged her close.

"Busy, sweetheart and yours?" They laughed as they moved into the kitchen for dinner.


	23. December 23

**A Prayer for Every Year **

_December 23rd_

December 23 was a snowy day, not terribly cold but snowy. It made the day that much more tense with Tara, Myles, D and Bobby out on surveillance. With the snow it would be harder to see and put them in more danger than even Sue wanted to admit. Lucky for Sue, and she felt guilty for feeling this, Jack was busy in meetings all day. He wouldn't be leaving the office.

"Sue?" Lucy asked, getting her attention with a wave of her hand. Sue looked up from the file she was going over. She and Lucy were busy at work, trying to find a connection to break open the case. Holed up in a conference room, door looked to pretty much every body, they'd been systematically working through the files for hours.

"Find something?" she asked, setting the folder down in a pile to her left and picking up another one on her right.

"Well, we're looking for something weird in the employee files, right? The financial files are just as weird. I've got six different statements here and all of them have a thirty thousand dollar withdrawal. I really don't think that's normal." Sue took the folder from her and looked it over. Her blackberry vibrated against her hip and she looked down, Tara's number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Sue? I have some bad news…"

Sue and Lucy ran into the hospital almost colliding with Tara in the waiting room.

"What do you mean Jack's been shot? He's supposed to be in meetings all day!" Sue screeched. Tara winced at the sound and Sue belatedly noticed the bruise forming on the side of Tara's face. She smiled apologetically, turning Tara's face to get a look at it.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Everything was going as planned, I swear, but the snow got thick so we were going to come back to the office. That's when they ambushed us. Jack got shot just before they all left. We can't figure out why they left but…"

"Is… Is Jack okay?" Sue asked apprehensively, absently twisting the ring on her left hand. Tara smiled sympathetically.

"They've got him in surgery right now, trying to get the bullet out. I called you as soon as they looked at my bruise and told me I'll be alright."

"And the others?" Lucy inquired. Sue sighed and Tara looked away.

"Myles is unconscious upstairs and Bobby's getting a broken arm set from a fall. D is calling Donna to tell her that he's okay. He and I got off easy," Tara whispered. Sue nodded and walked up to the desk and the attendant there.

"Excuse me? An FBI agent was brought in earlier, Jack Hudson?"

"Yes, he's in surgery Miss?"

"Thomas. I'm his fiancée. Do you know when he'll be out?" The attendant smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sorry I don't, but if you want to wait here I can notify you when he is."

"Thank you. Um… there were others?"

"Mr. Leland is up on the third floor and Mr. Manning should be getting his cast on for his broken arm," the woman said checking her notes. Sue nodded and went back to Tara and Lucy.

"Myles is still unconscious and Bobby's getting his cast on," she said, leaving out Jack. Tara sighed.

"And Jack?" Tears sprung to Sue's eyes.

"He's not out of surgery yet and the nurse doesn't know when he will be." Lucy pulled Sue into a hug and the tears broke.

For the next couple of hours, Tara and Lucy stayed with Sue to wait out Jack's surgery. Bobby joined them and sat their vigil every once in a while wandering upstairs with Tara to check on Myles. Finally, the nurse approached the group.

"Mr. Hudson has been moved into recovery but he's still out from the anaesthetics. You can visit him if you'd like but he won't respond."

"Miss? Is he going to live?" Lucy asked, the question the same as the rest.

"Yes, but I'm afraid he will have to stay here over Christmas," the nurse said apologetically. Sue nodded and she left to see to other duties. Lucy pulled her close.

"At least he'll live," Sue whispered, pulling away and heading to the elevator before remembering that she didn't know where they'd taken Jack. Bobby returned – Sue hadn't even noticed he'd left – and wrapped a steadying hand around her upper arm.

"I'll go up with you Sheila," he told her, his tone brooking no argument and Sue wasn't about to fight him. Her tears had left her drained physically and emotionally. Thus, she was secretly thankful for Bobby's thoughtfulness.

"We're going to go visit Myles," Lucy said, she and Tara going in the opposite direction. Sue and Bobby took the elevator up to recovery in silence, worried about their friend. Jack looked much paler than Sue ever remembered him and she reminded herself it was because of the blood he'd lost due to the shot. He smoothed back his hair and smiled down at him. Inside she was warring. Part of her wanted to scold Jack for lying to her and another part was thankful that he hadn't told her he was going to take on the mission.

"The doctors say they want to keep you for Christmas," she whispered to him, Bobby having made some excuse to leave them alone, "but you are going to live." Then she kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well. I'll be back later to visit."


	24. December 24

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 24th_

It was Christmas Eve and Sue didn't feel Christmas-y at all. Who would when the love of their life was holed up in a stark white hospital room? That had given Sue the idea she was about to put into action. She'd cleared it with the hospital and with Garrett – who had given the entire team Christmas off anyway. She and Lucy were now setting up Christmas in Jack's room, one he'd been moved to after he'd awoken. He was out at the moment, getting checked by doctors, though that was Lucy's doing in persuading them to do so.

"I feel bad," Lucy signed suddenly, dropping a hand on Sue's arm to get her attention.

"Why?"

"Jack has to spend Christmas in a hospital bed," she explained, hugging herself. Sue smiled at Lucy's compassion.

"That's true but he's still got all of us," Sue reminded her, lifting another ball to the tree. Lucy smiled, though Sue couldn't see it.

Lucy admired Sue greatly. For a woman who was never given the benefit of the doubt because she was deaf, Sue had an amazing out look on life. She hadn't been dealt a very good hand of life cards but she'd made due with what she did have and Lucy was more than amazed. Now, when things were once again piled against her, she was making the best of it. Instead of bringing Jack to Christmas – or letting him miss out on it – she was bringing Christmas to Jack.

"You're amazing you know," Lucy told her suddenly, signing rather than speaking. It was a compliment above all else to tell her she was special in her language. They'd made an effort, the whole team, in learning as much sign language as possible. The doctors chose that moment to wheel Jack's bed back in. Sue stiffened.

"We're going to keep him out for a while to let him heal. He wanted to jump out of bed last night," the doctor said with a smile. Both girls exchanged a look. They knew very well that Jack would have wanted to be out of bed and the hospital as soon as possible. He had work to do! Sue smiled at the doctor.

"Will he be okay for tomorrow?" she asked. The doc nodded.

"Sue is bringing Christmas to Jack tomorrow and I'm sure any of our team that isn't celebrating with family tomorrow morning will be here to celebrate with him," Lucy explained. The doctor smiled.

"That's pretty special. Most of the kids here don't really get a Christmas," he told them and left. Lucy turned to Sue and noticed the look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Remember when Jack and I wrapped presents at my church?" she asked, her eyes gleaming. Lucy nodded.

"Well, the agency we were going to give them to was overloaded before we got all of our gifts there. Maybe some of these kids would like them," she said with a grin. Lucy smiled and linked arms with Sue, both leaving.

"I think that's an awesome idea."


	25. December 25

**A Prayer for Every Year**

_December 25th_

Jack woke the next morning slightly uncomfortable. It took him a few minutes to remember what had happened and what had followed. He groaned. His gun shot wound meant he'd be in the hospital for Christmas. He knew he'd been out yesterday due to pain medication and he knew Sue would have thanked the doctors for doing so. His eyes fluttered open and the blond head he'd been missing hovered over him.

"Merry Christmas!" she exclaimed quietly, stepping back to show Myles, Bobby, Lucy and Tara – D having to celebrate with his family – all smiling happily.

"What?" he whispered, his mouth dry. Sue helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water from his bedside table. He drank thirstily.

"What is this all about?" he asked when he'd emptied the glass.

"This is Christmas!" Lucy exclaimed dancing around a bit. She and Tara were both sporting Santa hats. Jack looked around the room noticing the decorations around the room.

"You brought me Christmas," he whispered, more out of awe than a dried throat. Sue nodded with a smile handing him a Christmas present wrapped in bright Santa paper. With his first tear of the paper, the free-for-all began, paper fights, and thank you hugs as the gifts waned under the tree. Finally when all the presents were unwrapped, the others went for their coats.

"Before we leave, there's a few things that we need to say before the rest of us leave you two alone. Sue Thomas – soon-to-be-Hudson – is a woman of many talents. We can't take any credit for this. Sue put it all together and she taught me something," she said, wrapping an arm around Sue's shoulders where she sat on Jack's bed. "Sue taught me that Christmas is about who we spend it with. After all, how many people would sacrifice Christmas at home just to be with the person they loved? Most people probably wouldn't think about it, content to stay at home with a cozy fire and a couch. That doesn't even touch on what she did for the kids in the terminal ward downstairs. She and Jack wrapped gifts days back and Sue brought some of the leftovers for the kids there. This is a woman with a heart of gold, Jack. Merry Christmas."


End file.
